Leaning on Moonlight
by Andboriel Swann
Summary: Lily always helps Remus with his problems, now Remus returns the favor. Will Remus' advice help Lily through a dark moment and lead to romance? Romance!LilyJames Friendship!RemusLily, part 6 of Moonlight Series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I have a feeling I'm not going to find it in my Christmas stocking… it's all JKR's.

A/N: Okay! I have finally gotten around to updating stories, although that's probably because I'm currently on Winter Break, am avoiding studying and what was the other thing… oh yeah! There's a blizzard in Colorado so I have no where to go.

This is the sixth in the Moonlight Series, the other parts don't need to be read for this to make sense, but they do provide background information on the mini-universe I've created through these stories. Essentially, _Leaning on Moonlight_ deals with the evolution of Remus and Lily's friendship, and the beginning of Lily and James' relationship. In most of the other stories, it's been Lily helping Remus but now Remus gets a chance to return the favor. This takes place during their seventh year at Hogwarts.

There is LilyJames romance, and this essentially sums up Remus and Lily's friendship to this point. If I add anything to this, it will probably include Remus giving relationship advice and end at the inevitable wedding.

Leaning on Moonlight

Holding her head high and moving forward was Lily's method of dealing with pain. It was tearing her apart and Remus knew it. He watched her change from a carefree girl, full of laughter, into a determined young woman, hiding from sorrow.

When they were prefects in their fifth and sixth years, James and Sirius teased them, calling them "perfect prefects." Remus hated being teased, but Lily hated the word "perfect."

Whenever he had been on the verge of losing himself, Lily always pulled him back. It was time to return the favor. This year, their final year at Hogwarts, would be the year to repay her kindness. Just as Lily knew Remus' secret spot to escape, Remus knew Lily's. Lily didn't have a single spot; she had a tendency to roam, wandering the halls of Hogwarts until all unwanted thoughts were gone.

Of course, now that Peter lost the Marauders' Map, it was infinitely harder to find Lily. So far, he'd been looking for two hours.

During breakfast, Lily received a letter and no one had seen her since. Fortunately, it was a school day and she wasn't missing class.

Turing the corner into the Charms corridor, Remus nearly tripped over her abandoned bag. She was curled up against the wall, head tucked into her arms.

Remus crouched down and drew her into his arms. With one hand, he wiped some tears off of her cheeks.

Lily didn't look at him. She stared past him, seeing nothing.

"Petunia got married," she whispered, barely audible.

Interesting way to start a conversation, Remus thought.

"Was it a nice wedding?" he asked. It was almost Winter Holidays; maybe thinking of going home reminded her.

"I don't know. It was last week. She waited until I was gone so there wouldn't be a _freak_ at her wedding," Lily looked at Remus, tears running down her face.

He rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, Lily. I'm sure Petunia didn't intend to-"

"Yes she did! I got a letter from my parents telling me that she was married and had just returned from her honeymoon. Mum was furious that I hadn't found a way to attend. How could I have? I wasn't even invited."

Her sobs grew louder as her entire body shook with tears.

"I'm sure your mom will understand if you tell her. Petunia's just resentful. Lily, she may be your sister by blood, but your friends here are your family."

"But Petunia and I weren't close, ever."

"Certain people can't get along. Like Snape and Sirius."

"Which one am I in that analogy?"

"What? It was an example. You'll be insulted either way I choose."

"You're a good friend, Remus."

Remus also recalled Lily's ability to draw attention away from herself. She hated talking about herself, "Not as good a friend as you,"

Perhaps Remus was as insecure as Lily believed. He never felt like he contributed enough to his friendships, that he took more than he gave.

"That's not true, Remus. No one else makes me laugh or understands me like you do."

"Lily, people care about you, and those who don't just don't know you like your friends do."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Come one, why don't we walk around a while. We can talk about nothing."

"How can we talk about nothing?"

"I meant nothing important."

Remus stood and grabbed Lily's arms, hoisting her up to her feet. He thought he was short when he met her, but now he was at least a head taller.

Lily combed her fingers through her hair, "I must look like a wreck."

"Only a little," then he smirked, "I'm sure James thinks you're beautiful all the time."

She scoffed, "You're crazy. James is too sensible to think that."

"Sensible? Did you just use the word sensible while talking about James Potter? Are you feeling okay?"

"If you consider acting like a decent human being "sensible," then yes."

"Since when have you called him James?" his head quirked with the question.

"James and I are Head Students this year. It's perfectly normal to act civilly together. And being polite includes addressing each other by our first names."

"You like him."

"He's a friend."

"A friend whom you are attracted to?" Remus couldn't resist teasing Lily about James. He was pretty sure he saw Lily sneaking glimpses of James during breakfast…

"Just because he is aesthetically pleasing does not mean I am attracted to him." Lily's face began to match her hair as it grew red with embarrassment. Remus knew better; Lily would never openly admit she liked James.

"Attracted to who?" Sirius and James' path had crossed with theirs. They had such wonderful timing. James' head was cocked to the side, waiting for an answer.

Lily blushed and looked everywhere but James.

"Well?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled. Sirius might not get along with Lily, but he wouldn't let James freak out during awkward pauses.

Sirius flicked a lock of hair out of his face, almost mimicking a muggle actress, "Come on Remus, tell us."

"Sirius, if Lily doesn't want us to know, we shouldn't pry,"

Was this what Lily meant by James acting like a decent human being? Back in fifth year, James would have found out the name and threatened the poor soul until they left Lily alone. But now…

"What's up with them?" Sirius whispered into Remus' ear.

"Huh?" Obviously he had missed something while thinking.

"Prongs and Evans acting like lovebirds."

Remus looked around and was what Sirius meant.

James and Lily had moved until they were only a few feet apart. Lily's face was still flushed, but no longer from embarrassment. Their eyes were locked and searching. James' hand tenderly pushed wisps of hair form her face. For the first time since breakfast, Remus was a true smile on Lily's face.

Remus turned away and nodded his head towards an empty classroom. He and Sirius left, leaving James and Lily alone.

"Did you see what I think I saw just happen?"

"Yeah," Hopefully James wouldn't screw up and break Lily heart.

"No, I mean, did Evans look like she _liked _Prongs?"

"It appears that way."

Sirius paused. "You and Evans are close, right? You don't like her the way James does, do you?"

Remus almost laughed at the absurdity of the claim, "I love Lily, but as a sister. Even thinking about the idea of Lily and me together is disturbing."

"Just checking, mate. I'd hate it if one of you was happy and the other heartbroken." Ah, classic Sirius: acts like nothing matters, but loyal to his friends to the end.

"If I liked Lily in a romantic sense, I would never have given James advice."

"Yes you would. You're an all-around nice guy."

"Thanks Sirius, but I really don't need an ego right now." Getting complements, even from friends was too weird. He never felt like they were deserved.

"How did you and Evans get to be so close anyways?" Strangely enough, Remus had expected this question years ago. James often looked at him funnily when he saw Remus studying with Lily. But Remus never thought Sirius would be the one to actually ask.

"We met on the platform, first year. Actually, I ran into her quite literally outside the train. She was trying to find Alice while going through a larger space in order to avoid a rather annoying boy."

"Lemme guess, James?"

"Yup. He's been stalking her since day one.

"That's it? You just became friends."

"We enjoy having a friend who enjoys reading and values learning."

"Do you ever have fun? You're always reading. Know what? You and I are going to play a prank, just the two of us and-"

"Stop trying to replace James with me. Just because he might finally be dating Lily doesn't mean you've lost your best friend."

"Stop being so smart," he ordered and punched Remus lightly on the arm, "are you gonna give James the "hurt her and I'll kill you" speech?"

"Probably."

"This brings me back to the original question of why you and Lily are so close."

"We do know how to have fun. No one else knows muggle card games."

"Like Exploding Snap?"

"Try poker, BS or speed,"

Sirius wrinkled his nose, "Muggles are confusing. Hey! If you're normally hanging out with us, when do you have time for other friends? You don't have a time-turner, do you?" he asked suspiciously.

The Marauders were his closest group of friends, but Remus always managed to have strong friendships outside the close circle.

"I visit them over the summer?"

"What do two book-aholics do over the summer?" Sirius never understood how boys and girls could be friends without lust.

"We went swimming, pranked her sister, did homework-"

"Hold it! You pulled a prank with Evans?"

"It was Lily's idea."

Remus waited for the explosion, counting down in his head until Sirius comprehended what he'd just said. Three…two…one…

"Why would Evans do that? I refuse to believe that Miss Rules-are-your-friend would do that. Stop joking and tell me it was your idea."

"You obviously don't know Lily's sister. Petunia is a coldhearted bitch. Close your mouth, Sirius. It's the most accurate description and I can't help that it's crude."

"But you cursed! You never curse,"

"Petunia, in polite terms, resembles a giraffe-horse hybrid and takes her insecurities out on Lily. She's worse than Snape."

"So no secret love affair?"

"Sirius! How many times must I tell you that Lily is my sister as far as I'm concerned.

Finally, Sirius looked properly convinced and they both jumped as the door to the classroom slammed open.

James was grinning and Lily was laughing at something James said.

Jokingly Sirius asked, "When's the wedding?"

"In three years," Lily promptly replied, "James is going to propose on our one-year anniversary and we will have a two-year engagement period."

Even James looked stunned. In Remus' opinion, James looked like cupid stuck him with multiple arrows. Sirius just looked like himself with his jaw hanging wide open.

"Do you mean that?" James looked over at Lily hopefully.

"Ask a silly questions, get a silly answer," she replied, but continued after seeing the crestfallen look on James' face, "I'm more partial to spontaneity rather that planned affairs. So why don't we play it by ear for now, James, and see where it takes us. After all, women have as much a right to propose as men do."

"So, we're in for the long term then?" James' face was back to its normal, love-struck light.

"I hope so," she gave James a sweet smile to reassure him. James smiled back and comically offered his arm to escort her back to the common room.

Remus and Sirius shared a look, realizing that this would definitely be an interesting love-story to watch.

James and Lily were finally together and, more importantly to Remus, his little sister was happy and smiling again.


	2. The First Fight

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: To be totally honest, I'm not quite sure where this story will end, I think it'll be somewhere around Lily and James' wedding, so it should cover about three years of their lives. Obviously I'm not going to mention every detail, just some of the more important ones. This chapter is dedicated to ROPF who has, in part, given me motivation to continue writing.

The First Fight

Remus looked up from his book; Lily was pacing across the common room, hands waving in the air, muttering under her breath. Was there trouble in paradise? He glanced around the room: James and Sirius were no where to be seen.

"Something wrong, Lily?"

Sharply, her head turned towards him, "Is it that obvious?"

He patted the seat next to him, "Feel like sharing?"

"Do you have any idea what James just did?"

Oh boy, there _was_ trouble in paradise. Remus hoped he wouldn't be asked for advice; he never understood why his friends always asked him for advice on relationships, "No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me."

Lily and James had been dating for the past six months, since December. Now, the school year was almost over and they were about to leave Hogwarts for the last time.

"He asked me to move in with him." She plopped into the chair beside Remus and propped her head on her elbows.

"And this is bad?"

"We've only been dating for six months! Moving in is too big a step too soon. What if he wants something more out of our relationship? Something I refuse to give him?"

"The rumors proclaiming James a sex-god of Hogwarts are highly overrated. Have you tried telling him this?"

"That makes me feel so much better," she sarcastically quipped, "and he wouldn't listen."

"So what are you going to do then?"

"I was thinking of hitting him with a book, but I'm trying to control my temper."

"Haven't you and James had fights before?"

"That's different. We weren't dating then. And we haven't had any large fights since we started. We've argued about silly things, like what to do at Hogsmead, or if I want to work with someone other than him in class, but never on this scale before."

"Your wonderful red-haired, Irish temperament is just waiting to explode."

Lily glared at him. Not only did Remus tease her about her height, he also enjoyed commenting on her temper (he thought it was genetic) and bright red hair.

"I'll have you know that I'm only half-Irish. I can't help having a temper."

"I know you can't. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "he's already told his parents we're planning on getting an apartment. I haven't even met his family. When I mentioned that, he said I could spend a week with him and his parents over the summer before we moved into our lovely, mutually agreed on apartment."

"And you say I'm sarcastic. So the real problem is that James is making decisions without consulting you."

"Yes."

"Have you told him this bothers you?"

"Yes. But he changes the subject and I end up forgetting why I'm mad at him."

"That's probably because you love him."

"Yeah, don't tell him I said that."

"You haven't told him that you love him?"

"It's not like he's said it either,"

"But you do love him."

"Yes Remus. Will you stop mother-henning me?"

"All you had to do was ask. Besides, it's your job to be a mother-hen."

With a sneer worthy of Severus Snape, Lily huffed and turned away. Remus' chuckles grew louder and Lily looked back at him, eyes laughing.

Naturally, since things were getting on track, the moment had to be ruined. James and Sirius, with their wonderful timing, chose that moment to return to the common room. Lily's eyes grew cold once more and she stormed upstairs before James could say a word.

"Lily!" James shouted after her.

"Mate, you are a brave soul to even try," Sirius patted James' shoulder reassuringly, "Why are you two still dating?"

"Sirius," James warned.

"I know, I know. Give her a chance," he mimicked.

Suddenly, James drew Remus into the conversations, "Do you know why she's upset? Is there anyway I can fix it?"

"Have you tried talking to her?" Why couldn't his friends work this out themselves? He felt like he was repeating his entire conversation with Lily, all over again.

"Yeah, but she's always interrupting me. I'm really trying to make her happy. But every time that I try another idea, she gets more upset. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Remus thought quickly. Clearly Lily and James had trouble communicating, "Have you tried listening?"

"Don't be absurd Moony. Evans clearly doesn't like Prongs' ideas. How will listening to her complain help him?"

"He could figure out why his ideas bother her," Remus retorted. He sincerely hoped that Sirius wouldn't offer advice. Sirius' advice usually ended with James getting slapped and Lily getting pissed off. He remembered Sirius' Valentine scheme from fifth year... he also remembered helping Lily plot revenge. Sirius aught to be banned from giving James advice. Though his intentions were good, they were not for maintaining long-term relationships. They tended to work for Sirius' short flings.

"Wait!" James realized, "she told you why she's mad at me!"

"No need to sound thrilled,"

"So you can tell me,"

"That goes against brother-sister confidentiality." He and Lily had watched muggle law shows on TV. Her strange sayings made a lot more since when he saw them in context. She had also made him watch the Wizard of Oz, but that was another story.

"Please?" James tried pouting. It was no where near successful. In fact, Remus had seen Lily's sister pout better than James.

"Pwease?" Sirius joined in the pouting, only marginally more successful. Remus nearly laughed at hearing the baby-lisp.

"This is something you need to work out with Lily, James. I can only give you advice. It's up to you to follow it."

"Then give me some advice I can use, Moony," James was frustrated now, not just upset.

"Leave him alone, James. It's not his fault." Lily came back downstairs, "I left my book down here," she explained.

"Then whose fault is it?"

"How about we not play the blame-game?" she snapped at James.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"Are you going to listen?"

Sirius claimed the seat next to Remus, "It's like watching a duel. I bet three galleons on Evans walking away in tears,"

Remus looked at Sirius, astonished, "Isn't that a bit…cruel?" Sirius nodded, "In that case, I place two galleons on Lily stunning James to silence."

Sirius shook his hand, "You're on," and they both turned back to watch the "duel."

James was indignant, "What do you mean I never listen?"

"I've been trying to explain this to you, but you keep throwing out ideas that only make me madder,"

"Why?"

"You're making them without consulting me! You should have asked if I wanted to move in with you. You should have asked if I wanted to visit your parents. You're making plans without asking me! And it's becoming clear that you have no respect for me," she finished coldly.

"What! I respect you plenty Lily. Is there something wrong with me wanting to spend more time around you, be with you everyday? Do you have something against my parents? Or is it just against me?"

"I have nothing against your parents or you, James. It's just a very intimidating idea to spend a week with your boyfriend's family."

"What do you mean? It's traditional to meet your significant other's family."

"Traditional for whom? It'd be a heck of a lot more comfortable if it was more casual. Like, going out to dinner. Both of our families. It's a nice and short affair with minimal pressure on either of us."

James' shoulders heaved and Remus knew he understood. Lily and James came from opposite ends of the spectrum: one a muggleborn witch, the other a pureblood wizard. Heritage wasn't important to their relationship, but some of the things James considered normal were completely foreign to Lily.

"I hadn't thought of it like that, I'm sorry."

"I guess I could have reacted better."

"But, why don't you want to live with me?" Out of the two issues, this was the harder one to resolve. Although it would be terribly romantic if they moved in and lived happily-ever-after, it could blow up in their faces if they drove each other insane.

"James, Alice and I have planned on sharing an apartment near Diagon Alley since the end of last year. We've even found the right one and are going to move in the week after school's out."

"You didn't tell me this."

"You never gave me the chance. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, James. I have no idea whose quote that is, but I do know that I don't have to constantly be around you to know that I love you."

James gaped. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He tried again; he opened his mouth and still, nothing came out.

Remus nudged Sirius and whispered, "You owe me two galleons."

"You…you love me?" James stammered.

Lily bit her lip and looked up at James through her eyelashes, blushing, "Yes."

"That is… wow… I mean, that's amazing. I love you too, Lily." James blushed as well, his skin turning a red that put his Quidditch robes to shame.

"Come on, Moony. I have a feeling this is going to get excruciatingly sappy. Fast." Sirius cringed and dragged Remus back to their dorm.

"At least that's over for now, Padfoot. Who knows if we'll survive their next fight?"

"Course we will Moony. Besides, now that Evans is moving in with Alice, you, Prongs and I can get our own apartment."

"That's a situation we're far less likely to survive. Besides, isn't it illegal-?"

"For a werewolf to own an apartment? Yeah. But James and I figure we can bend the rules. We'll get a three bedroom, but only my name and James' name will go on the lease. After all, what's bending a stupid housing rule if you're already an illegal Animagus? No problem."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't. You can do what you've always done as our roommate: make sure we clean up after ourselves, and remind us when we have to go somewhere, or if we have reports to write."

"You and James are both going to be aurors, aren't you?"

"Yeah. If it makes you feel better, you can be our live-in housekeeper. I'll even buy you an apron."

"That's not going to be necessary. Any idea what Prongs'll say to your plan?"

"He'll go along with it. It was our original plan, after all. Then he got it into his head that he and Lily could move in together and you saw where that went."

"You basically want me to free-load and clean?" Because he was a werewolf, no decent employer would give Remus a full-time job that could help pay rent. He hated the idea of living off of his friends.

"Nah. You'll find something to do, Remus. This isn't charity. You're a far better cook than us, and James and I need someone to knock some sense into us if necessary."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now stop being so paranoid."

"What about Peter?" Peter had been strangely absent for the past few hours. Sirius and James reckoned he'd found a girlfriend, but Remus doubted that. Peter had never been as involved in the Lily-James drama as Remus and Sirius were. Lily tried inviting Peter along on some of their group visits to Hogsmead, but Peter had slowly been drifting away to Merlin-knows-where.

"You know him. His mum can barely stand for him to go to school. Poor Peter is going to be stuck with his mother. We'll have to invite him over to get drunk sometime."

"Who's getting drunk?" James called while opening the door. Lily waved from behind him, before giving James a chaste kiss on the lips before going upstairs to her own dorm. Although her mussed hair and James' now-untucked shirt gave the impression that their "make-up" was no where near as innocent as the kiss.

"Peter," Sirius cheekily answered, "Now that you've got the apartment thingy worked out with Evans, I figured we could go back to our original, highly superior plan."

"Which plan? Do you mean the one where we acquire firewhisky from Madame Rosmerta, or where we three Marauders get an apartment?"

"Both!"

"Let's save the first plan for tomorrow. Do you need help convincing our dear friends Moony that we're not doing this out of charity?"

"Already done it."

James looked flabbergasted, "You did?"

"Yup, didn't I Moony?"

"Sure did, Padfoot."

James continued staring incredulously until he burst into laughter, followed by Sirius' bark-like chuckles.

As Remus joined in the chorus of laughter, he felt a twinge of sadness. He realized how easily happiness could be ruined if people refused to listen or speak up. He was relieved that Lily and James were still together, he only hoped it would continue to last and they could survive whatever challenges life threw.


	3. Stalled Happiness

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

A/N: I'm really running out of things to put here… I've already covered what the series is about and what this part of this covers. And since it's Lily and James' relationship as seen through the friendship of Lily and Remus there's only a few parts left: one which you'll see in this chapter and then there will be the final chapter. I'd offer virtual cookies to people who can guess what the last chapter will cover, but I doubt they'd taste any better than my real cooking.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the second-to-last chapter of this story. I'm also grateful for all the positive review's I've gotten, especially to the reviewers who have constantly given me feedback (you know who you are). I appreciate feedback of all sorts and would love to hear if there are any particular aspects of Lily and Remus' friendship you think I've missed and would like to see covered.

I'm not sure if James' parents are alive or not, so just assume they are and that's why they aren't here. I also admit that some parts of this a little clichéd, but it just wouldn't work any other way. Enjoy the wedding!

The Wedding (And reception)

"Calm down! And breathe for Merlin's sake. You'll be fine. You're marrying the man you love. There is nothing to worry about."

Lily was in a frenzy, not hearing a word he said. Her long, red hair flowed past her shoulders in gentle curls, and her brilliantly white dress, with delicate straps, ran down her frame. She lifted one of her hands towards her face, only to have Remus slap it away.

"No biting your nails!"

"I can't help it. I always bite my nails when I'm nervous."

Remus groaned. Lily, his sister in every sense of the word minus the blood relation, was terrified. Why of all days did she have to choose this one to panic?

"Where is Alice when you need her?" he asked himself.

Unfortunately Lily heard him.

"What if she doesn't show up? I won't have a maid of honor. What'll I do?"

"She'll be here, don't worry," Remus tried reassuring her again. Ever since they had arrived at the small, muggle church, Lily could not calm down.

Fortunately, Remus was sure Sirius was going through something just like this with James.

After the wedding, he would invite Sirius out for drinks and they could share horror stories of helping the couple through the day.

Looking at the clock, Remus was relieved to see that there was only an hour until the ceremony.

"Which side are you sitting on?" Lily asked.

"Which side of what?"

"The church. Are you sitting on the bride or groom's side?"

"Please don't tell me I have to choose."

"Okay, I won't. You'll just have to decide at some point. You know, if you were part of the ceremony, you wouldn't have to choose,"

Remus decided the glint in Lily's eyes was not a good sign. Although, it was probably a good thing she was in a better mood. But why did it have to be because she was teasing him?

"You and James decided on a small ceremony: one best man and one maid-of-honor."

"I know. But if we hadn't, I'll have you know that you could've been one of my bridesmaids."

Oh yeah, Lily was definitely feeling better. He should be used to this by now, but Lily's wacky sense of humor tended to arrive during odd situations.

"In traditional weddings, the bridesmaids tend to be women. Not men."

"But if we gave you a potion to grow your hair and put you in a dress, you'd make a very pretty girl."

"Thanks Lily. I feel so good about myself right now."

Lily smirked at him, "And we wouldn't want to burst your overly large ego now, would we?"

"I thought you decided I had no ego."

"You don't," she admitted, "You need to find one."

There was something off, Remus wasn't quite sure what it was, but something else was bothering Lily. They had already resolved the "James" issue, so what else was left?

Remus decided it would probably be best if he just asked her, "What else is bothering you?"

Startled, Lily turned away from him, "Nothing."

"Would that mean nothing as in something?"

"No. It means nothing as in _nothing_," she stressed.

Of all the times for her stubbornness to kick in. Why couldn't she choose to get mad and blurt it out?

The standoff was broken as Lily's mother, Violet, chose to burst in, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Is something wrong, mum?" Lily's voice squeaked, afraid something would ruin what should be the best of her life.

Violet sniffed, "I'm fine, dear. It's just… my baby's all grown up and getting married."

"I'm twenty-one, not two mother," Lily's shoulders relaxed. Everything would be fine.

"It's good to see you again, Remus,"

"You too Mrs. Evans,"

She smiled at him, "You're far too polite Remus. I'm sorry Petunia couldn't make it today. I'm sure she wanted to."

Wincing, Remus realized what was going on. Once again, Petunia had to make Lily miserable. First she put Lily down as they grew up, then she neglected to invite Lily to her wedding, and now she refused to be there for her on her own wedding.

"Yeah. I'm sure she did."

Violet, though a loving mother, refused to believe that her daughters could not get along and missed the pain and sarcasm in Lily's voice.

She blew her nose on a lacy handkerchief and gave Lily a teary kiss before heading to the sanctuary, "Your father will be here to walk you down the aisle in a little while," she added.

With a thin smile, Lily waved good bye, feeling sorry for that handkerchief: it would drown by the end of the day.

"You know, it's not fair for Petunia to miss the chaos of your wedding that she helped create."

"Remus, what are you talking about?" Lily asked wearily.

Proceeding with caution, Remus continued, "Well, if she hadn't forgotten to invite you to her wedding, you and James wouldn't have gotten together. Remember? You were upset, I found you and then James showed up and you two confessed your feelings,"

"You're right," she smirked, "I should send her a thank-you note. I'll even put a picture from the wedding on it."

"A magical picture?" Remus suggested.

"Naturally."

Perhaps it was cruel to suggest such a trick against Petunia, but she deserved it.

"When you told me, years ago, that you and Lily pranked her sister I didn't believe it. I can't believe you just proved me wrong! How could you destroy this perfect picture I had? You've destroyed the fragile balance in my mind! I don't know what to think, how am I supposed to be a supportive best man if I don't understand my best friend's future wife?" Sirius ranted.

"What are you doing here?" Lily's almost-famous eyebrow arch appeared.

"I need Remus."

Remus' brow joined Lily's, "What?"

"Wait a minute! Let me rephrase that, Prongs needs Remus to reassure him Lily doesn't have cold feet," he looked over at Lily, "You don't do you?"

"No Sirius. I wore socks all morning. My feet are perfectly warm."

"I'm sure Alice will be here soon," Remus reassured her, "you'll be fine."

"I know that Remus. And we both know if Alice doesn't show up, I have a back-up."

Remus hastily tugged Sirius out of the room Lily was preparing in, knowing Lily, she'd be all too willing to explain that to Sirius.

"What did she mean by that, Moony?"

"Nothing Padfoot. Absolutely nothing." He could tell Sirius didn't believe it, but he couldn't come up with a believable white-lie to tell him at the moment, "So, what's wrong with James?"

"He thinks Lily's gonna call the wedding off as soon as she reaches the alter,"

In some ways, the church was more complicated than Hogwarts: the walls didn't move and you actually had to know where you were going instead of taking a path and knowing you'll reach your destination eventually.

The room James was situated in was on the other side of the church. That morning, Sirius and Remus had spent an hour putting wards up preventing James from sneaking out to find Lily. He'd only managed to escape once, but Sirius managed to track him down just as he'd reached Lily's room. Lily poked her head out to find out what was going on. Luckily, Sirius had stunned James by this point and was carrying him over his shoulder, away from Lily.

Banging heralded their arrival: James was pounding on the door, demanding to be let out.

Sirius groaned, "I gave him a calming drought, but I guess it wore off."

"After you," Remus motioned towards the door.

Sirius glared and cautiously knocked, "If I come in, will you promise not to hurt anyone?"

A thud (probably James banging his head) was followed by his answer, "I promise. When do I get to see Lily?"

With a deep breath, Sirius opened the door, knocking James over. Remus stepped in behind him.

James looked up from the floor, "Hi Remus," he jumped to his feet, "Have you seen Lily? Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine," Remus reassured, "A little upset, but otherwise fine."

"Why is she upset? Did something happen?" James made a run for the door, only to find his path blocked by Sirius.

"Petunia tried to ruin her day."

"How'd she do that? She's not even here."

"Exactly."

James had met Petunia on a previous vacation, after he and Lily had graduated. The encounter had not been pleasant. Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley, had also been present at the dinner. Fortunately, Mr. and Mrs. Evans liked James and ignored the…incident. Lily and James enjoyed recounting the different shades of red Vernon turned when he learned Lily was not a criminal delinquent as Petunia had told him.

James' eyes lit up for a moment before dimming, "It's illegal to send a Howler to a muggle, isn't it."

"Unfortunately," Sirius answered. Because they were both aurors, Sirius and James were less likely to break laws than they had before. Of course, using their illegal Animagus forms once a month was the exception.

"Is Lily going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine. She was fondly remembering the moment you two got together when I left."

"I remember than night," James sighed, "do you remember how she told us we would get married three years after that?"

"Following your proposal on your one-year anniversary and two years of being engaged? Kind of," Sirius smirked.

"Well, Lily and I have been together three years as of today."

"Wait!" Remus interrupted, "You mean that even though Lily was joking when she said that, it ended up being the truth?"

"I know, isn't it romantic?"

"We've lost you Prongs," Sirius looked at Remus, "Our little Prongsy is getting married. His mind's been snatched by the sappiness monster. Of course, now we have the apartment to ourselves, Moony. What'll we do without Prongs' snores to wake us up?"

"You could buy an alarm clock," Remus suggested dryly.

Sirius frowned, "That would involve me being responsible."

"How long until it starts?" James blurted. He impatiently tapped his foot.

Sirius checked the clock, "It's ten minutes. I guess we should head down right about now."

"Sirius, remember that the maid-of-honor, Alice, is married, and just because you have similar functions does not mean you can flirt with her,"

"But Moony,"

"No. No mischief." James reinforced Remus' advice.

"Fine. I promise to behave during the ceremony."

With a sigh of relief, James thanked him.

"But the receptions fair game," Sirius said with a determined nod.

Remus was scared. There would be drinks at the reception. A drunken Sirius hell-bent on embarrassing James

As soon as the door opened, James was out. Sirius chased after him and Remus followed at a more sedate pace. Absently, he wondered where Peter was: Peter said he'd show up, but Remus hadn't seen him since.

By the time Remus arrived, James and Sirius were at the front of the church. The ceremony planned was essentially muggle, since some of Lily's relatives didn't know about magic, but the "pastor" for the ceremony was actually their old headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.

Remus settled into a bench near the front, behind Lily's parents, across the aisle from Peter, who looked more ragged than ever.

James' eyes shone brighter when he saw Lily. Gone were the tears of sadness from her eyes and a look of pure happiness shone from them. Remus watched his little sister walk down the aisle towards James; she flashed a brief smile at him, before her attention was drawn back to her soon-to-be-husband.

Lily and James' hands met when Lily reached the alter; nothing existed except for each other.

During the vows, Sirius fidgeted and sent Remus a pathetic look saying, "save me from the sappiness."

Remus shook his head slightly knowing the ceremony was almost over.

Shortly, Lily and James were kissing, and forgetting there were people in the room aside from themselves. Professor Dumbledore coughed and the pair separated, blushing.

Remus wasn't quite sure where they disappeared to; he'd promised James that he'd make sure Sirius and Peter made it to the reception in one piece.

The reception hall was only a block away, but he could never be sure what Sirius would do between the church and there.

Walking over was less chaotic than he'd expected; Sirius rambled about his "speech" and Peter wondered about the food they would serve.

Out of the guests, they were some of the first to arrive. Alice Longbottom, Lily's already-married, best friend was there, helping assemble the buffet.

Peter dashed towards the food and Sirius was right behind them. However, Alice was not about to let them get any food until the bride and groom arrived. They returned to Remus empty-handed.

After all the guests arrived, Lily and James entered and music began to play. James was reluctant to let go of Lily, even if it was traditional for the bride to dance with her father.

Lily managed to get away from James when he went to talk with Sirius.

"Dance with me,"

"I don't know, your husband might not like it," Remus teased.

"Doesn't matter. I want a dance with my brother,"

"If you insist,"

His sister laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you,"

"What for?"

"Helping make this day. I got too focused on Petunia hurting me, and forgot about the good things. You reminded me,"

Why was it that Lily would share her feelings easily now, when he'd been trying to pry them out of her earlier? He'd never understand her, and he wished James the best of luck trying.

"May I cut in?" James finally finished with Sirius. Hopefully he'd been able to prevent Sirius' plot to embarrass the couple during the best man's speech: Sirius would not be allowed alcohol until _after_ he gave his speech.

"Take good care of her, James. You hurt her, and I will hurt you."

Lily looked puzzled, "I thought you did the protective older brother speech years ago."

"He did," James looked at her, "and I intend to make sure he never has a reason to go through with any of the threats."

Remus joined Peter and Sirius in a corner of the room. Sirius was flirting with one of Lily's cousins who was on the other side of the dance floor.

"Isn't it sickening how in love they are?" Sirius complained.

"Yeah," Peter jumped at the chance to agree with Sirius, "I can't believe they finally got together."

Simultaneously, Sirius and Remus shot Peter strange looks, "They got together three years ago," Sirius said candidly.

"I know that," Peter explained, "I just didn't think it would actually last."

"Me either. Here we are and out best friend is lost to us, and we're celebrating."

"James isn't lost, Sirius. He's just married."

"To Evans."

"Potter," James interrupted, Lily right behind him.

"Come on," she gestured towards the tables, "unless you plan on not eating."

Peter raced to the table closest to the buffet. Remus and Sirius were dragged, by Lily and James respectively, to the table reserved for the wedding party and family.

After food was served, Sirius stood, knocking a fork against his glass, "Can everyone hear me?"

Pityingly, Remus looked at James and Lily. Given Sirius' descriptions of the speech, he knew they were about to be embarrassed.

"I know why you're all here," Sirius began, "and it's because of my best friend James and the love of his life, Lily. But what must of you don't know is how they ended up together."

James whispered something to Lily, who blushed.

"James met Lily their first day at Hogwarts. He stole her book and she wanted to kill him. Well, maybe not kill, but I could tell she wanted to kill him."

Lily's face flushed; Sirius would mention the times she'd gotten mad at James.

"In truth, she had every right to. As we got older and realized girls were not the plague, James fell for Lily. Lily, however was not in love with him…yet. James tried everything he could to get her attention, some of the better ideas came from me, but nothing worked. Eventually we came up with a foolproof plan: make sure Lily noticed him, by being everywhere she was."

James winced. Stalking Lily was definitely not one of the high points of their relationship.

"And then, seventh year comes and James is acting all responsible. James and I were wandering and we came across Lily and Remus. All of a sudden, they're staring into each other's eyes and being sickeningly sweet."

This time, the pair shared a secret smile, because only they knew that part of the story.

"No relationship can be perfect. I would need four hands to count the number of times Lily and James have gotten into a screaming match. Though, to be fair, most of these times were when James was a prat and Lily hated him. Personally, I think she disliked him because she was already in love."

Remus nearly laughed, sometimes, he agreed with that sentiment.

"Anyways, now they're still together after three years and we wish them the best of luck. To James and Lily!" He raised his glass.

"To James and Lily," the room echoed.

"And if anyone wants to hear the stories they don't want me to tell, you know where to find me," Sirius concluded.

"Sirius," James hissed and pulled Sirius down in his seat, "I am going to kill you."

"You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?"

"I don't know. Lily, would I?"

"He deserves it, but he did say some nice things."

"He's just jealous he'll never get married," Remus joined the teasing.

"That's so not true," Sirius defended himself, "I will always be a free man."

"If you were in a steady relationship, you might get slapped less,"

"But it wouldn't be fair to all the women who wouldn't get to be with me,"

Ironically enough, James said, "You are so full of yourself,"

"Isn't that what Lily used to tell you?" Remus asked.

The couple leaned close together, reminiscing on the days long gone. Thankful that the anger and tension between the two was long gone.

Remus watched Lily and James, grateful that his sister had someone to look after her. James loved her above all else, and Remus knew he would make her happy.

A/N: Done! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written, I kept trying to end it but it wanted to keep going. There's one more chapter left, and I'm going to try keeping it short. I know this is listed as angst/romance, so I hope I managed to get a little sadness in, but not too much.


	4. Along Came Harry

Disclaimer: Unless you misread the previous disclaimers, I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I know it's a tragedy, but it had to come sooner or later. Here's how I think of it: after I can finish this, I can work on the next two-shot (see author's bio for more information) and finally post it. It may seem like I'm rushing, and that's probably because I am. I've been working on a story that is not part of this series, although it can be considered in the same universe. After I finish this and _Leaving the Moonlight_ (not yet posted) I plan on devoting my time to the new story.

Now that I've gotten that update out of the way, I can talk about the current story. Like I mentioned, this is the final chapter, and it deals with one of the final aspects of Remus and Lily friendship. Throughout the story, you've seen Lily and James' relationship develop through the lens of her friendship with Remus. Naturally, I'm referring to Harry. This is more Remus-centric and how his friendship with Lily has changed him.

Also, looking back on my work, I've realized that Sirius and Remus' relationship could be construed as slash. All I will say is that is up to you, the reader, how it is interpreted. If you don't like slash view it as friendship. If you like slash, you are welcome to view it as an un-established relationship.

And Along Came Harry

It's been four hours since Lily's water broke and two hours since James was forcibly removed from the delivery room. I've been sitting here in silence the entire time, watching James pace and talk with Sirius and listening to Peter munching on some snack.

When I'd first heard Lily was pregnant, I was shocked. Not because I thought she'd be a bad mother, but because she told me she didn't want to raise a child in the midst of a war. She's afraid she won't be able to split her duties as a member of the Order of the Phoenix with the duties of being a mother.

This is, believe it or not, the first time in weeks that I've been together with all of my friends. Looking back at our days in Hogwarts, I thought that we would always be inseparable. I was wrong. There's been a growing distance between us; the only time I see them is at Order meetings.

I recently found a job where I couldn't be fired on the grounds of my…problem. I take that back, Lily saw a job offering at one of her favorite muggle bookstores and urged me to apply. I did and was surprised to learn that I had the job. As far as my employers are concerned, I only have a secondary education from a small school named Hogwarts that very few people know of. It's not much of a job, but I get a discount on books and it pays the rent. It pays the rent for my wonderful, run-down apartment with no air-conditioning and a broken water heater.

Before the doctors ordered her to stay in bed and rest, Lily visited me at work. Those simple visits to go out for lunch were the high points of my days. Even when I wouldn't talk to James or Sirius for weeks, I could still see my sister. She's done so much for me.

I can still hear Lily cursing James from beyond the doors. The curse of being a werewolf extends beyond the moon. I cannot stand hospitals. I can hear people screaming and the smell of blood permeates my senses. I'm trying so hard to control myself becauseI can smell Lily's blood even this far away and know she's in pain.

In the midst of the noise, I catch a whiff of James and Sirius' conversation.

"Relax, James. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure? She nearly broke my hand!"

"Well, she is in a lot of pain. And if she hadn't, I'd be worried," Sirius patted James on the back, "So, have you and Lily finally agreed on the perfect name of Sirius Jr.?"

James stares incredulously and grimaces, "I am not going to give my son your name. Besides, Lily's choosing the name. I just have to approve of it. I'm banned from offering suggestions."

"You suggested James Jr., didn't you?"

"Yeah, Lily didn't take too kindly too it. She threw a book at me. I think she wants to name him after one of her relatives."

I can remember when I met Lily. She joked about her family's penchant for flower-oriented names. She was thrilled to learn she was having a son: she wouldn't have to pick an appropriate flower for a name. Although, she told me, if she was having a girl, she'd name the child Elanor.

This was during one of her visits during my lunch break. I didn't believe Elanor was the name of a flower. When I said that, she dragged me back to the store and pulled a book off the shelf and turned to a page. Lily had no qualms with choosing a fictional flower from _Lord of the Rings_.

Either way, the argument was now void. Lily wants to name her son after her deceased father, Harry Evans.

Now that I think of it, Harry Potter is a good name. It's a relatively normal name. Lily and James will be great parents. Lily already has mother-henning down to an art: she's been practicing on Alice and me for years. However, James will probably put little Harry on a broomstick before he's five and Lily will have James sleeping on the couch for a year.

Even with all of this joy in celebrating the creation of life. I can't move from this seat. I want to talk to my friends. I desperately want to reconcile with them. But I can't. I know that there's a spy in the Order. We all know that. They were acting for the best, but it still hurts.

My friends are suspicious of me because I'm a werewolf. They lied to me. They told me that it would never change how they viewed me. They lied and betrayed me.

As aurors and members of the Order, James and Sirius frequently followed dangerous criminals, such as Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf who bit me.

I hate him. That's something I wouldn't say even about Snape, but I honestly and freely admit that I completely and utterly loath Greyback. For the past two years, since I left the safety of Hogwarts and a shared apartment with Sirius and James, I've had to try and avoid him. Lately, he's increased his efforts of trying to recruit me to his cult of blood-thirsty, revenge-seeking werewolves.

As luck would have it, the one day I can't avoid Greyback is the day Sirius and James are following him.

After seeing me speak with Greyback, they came to the natural assumption that I was the traitor. Obviously they couldn't hear the conversation or they would have known I was telling Greyback how uninterested I was in his offer and that I was trying to make excuses to leave.

That was two months ago, but the damage is still here. I think the only reason I was told Lily was in labor is because she would kill them if they didn't.

Lily's been doing a lot of damage control for me. She's the only one who believes in me. She's the only one who knows Greyback is the werewolf who bit me.

So here I am, in a waiting room in the middle of the night. Absently, I glance at my watch. It's almost five minutes until midnight.

I can hear the healer's impatient steps before they burst out of the room towards James.

"Is Lily okay?" James stands hurriedly.

"She's fine," the doctor reassures him, "we thought you'd want to be there when your child's born. It'll only be a few more minutes,"

James' Quidditch training was evident as he beat the doctor into the delivery. I managed to stifle most of my chuckle, but I couldn't hide my bittersweet smile. For a moment, it was like watching James back at Hogwarts trying to get Lily. It was like the last months had never happened.

I guess Sirius saw the look on my face because he sat down next to me for the first time in months, "How can you just sit here not saying anything?"

I just looked at him, "I'm hardly one for talking to myself, and it's not like I had anyone to say something to."

He just looked puzzled, "Sure you did. Peter and I've been here the entire time."

"I was under the impression you didn't want me to be here."

The look of realization on his face confused me. Did he think I was here because I was the spy? Did he think I hadn't cared that I was being ignored by my best friends?

"You know, we could put this all behind us if you just tell us why you were talking with Greyback." Direct and to the point. Typical Sirius.

In the corner of my eye, I see Peter sit up straighter. I guess he's just as interested as Sirius and James are, although I can't imagine why. He usually follows James and Sirius' examples exactly, but lately he hasn't. I guess he's finally learning to be his own person.

But why now? Why do they suddenly care?

"Maybe you should have asked me that months ago and we could've cleared it up," I snapped.

"You didn't answer my question,"

"I take it you know about his…clan?" Sirius nodded hesitantly, "he's been trying to get me to join it. I've been trying to avoid him. When I ran into him, it wasn't like I could just run off,"

Sirius offered the worst alternative, "You could've punched him. If you'd done that we'd have known you weren't willingly talking to him."

I stared at Sirius. Why on earth would he suggest such an outrageous move?

"That's a wonderful idea. I should have started a fight and gotten myself arrested and executed. Thank you, for that brilliant suggestion."

"You can't get arrested for being in a fight, let alone killed."

"You can if you're a werewolf. It's considered a disturbance of the peace."

I can see him mulling it over in his head. Peter's back to his snack. I can't tell what it is from here. It smells vaguely like soggy potatoes.

I hope Sirius understands. I just want my friends back. Lily's been a great friend, but she's like a sister to me. And there are some things you don't want to tell your sister and would rather tell a friend.

Confusedly, Sirius asks, "Don't you have to be connected to one of the people in the clan to join?"

"That's typically the case, some werewolves without connections join because they agree with the ideologies," I respond. Please don't let him ask me.

"So, I'm going to assume since he approached you, you don't agree with his ideas."

I glare at him, "Obviously. Don't you recall how furious I was when I almost bit someone? Wait a minute, of course you do since it was your fault."

"Let's not rehash sins of the past," Sirius backtracks, "so the werewolf who bit you is part of Greyback's pack? I thought it was an accident that you were bitten."

"It was an accident, on my part. I shouldn't have been outside, but I was."

Then again, my father shouldn't have gotten into a spat with Greyback. I can't dwell on the past. It's a part of me. There is no cure. I will always be this way and I accept that.

"It wasn't an accident?" Sirius looks sick, "why would anyone go after a child? I know the members of the group are bloodthirsty, but this sounds cruel, even for them. It sounds like something Greyback would…do," his voice faded.

I can tell when Sirius understands. I look away; I can't bear to see the look of hatred on his face.

Instead, I find myself embraced for a brief hug. It's the first human contact I've had in days.

"I guess I should've told you," I mumbled.

"I can see why you didn't." He's not accusing me?

The cries of an infant end the slightly uncomfortable conversation. It's not a bad thing that we talked; I just can't talk about these things with someone other than Lily. She's a... well she's of the female variety and they don't look at people strangely for disclosing their feelings or secrets. Instead they encourage it.

"I guess we should go and see the happy family of three," Sirius suggests.

"I'm sure Harry is eager to meet his godfather."

"What kind of name is Harry? Sirius Jr. is a far better name."

Sirius really has no place in judging names. His is far too…unique… for him to try and thrust it on a child.

"It was Lily's father's name."

Properly abashed, Sirius looked down, "You know, Sirius Jr. is a bad first name. Maybe it'd make a better middle name…" he trailed off.

"You're hopeless," I teased him.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"I am not!"

"Are you two going to come see the baby or stand here arguing," Peter interrupted. I could finally see the food he'd been munching on for hours: it was a bag of carrots? Or it's at least something that is orange. But it doesn't smell like anything I've eaten before, and as a werewolf I've had some pretty strange aftertastes following one of my transformations. Perhaps it's for best that I never find out what's in that bag.

Quietly we entered the room. Lily lay on her hospital bed, hair sweaty and face red. She looked exhausted, but she also looked so happy. In her arms lay the most perfect child I had ever seen. If I were honest I would admit I'd never seen that many infants, but I'm biased.

James was already a doting father hovering over his wife and son. Now that I think of it, Sirius hasn't shared his "revelation" with James. This meant I couldn't expect a warm welcome from him.

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Harry James Potter,"

Then again, James did have a habit of proving people wrong. Or he was so happy to see his son that he forgot to be indifferent towards me.

Sirius laughed, "I guess you did get to name your son after yourself," he walked over towards Lily and Harry, "hey kiddo, aren't you the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Lily glanced at James, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Sirius asked eagerly.

Confused, Lily looked at Sirius, "I was talking to James. And you are not holding my son until I trust you not to drop him."

"You wound me, Lily," Sirius began to fake crying, "I feel unloved."

Compared to his father, Harry was tiny. He looked so fragile cradled in James' arms. Already a tuft of dark hair was present on his head. His tiny hands grasped at the air, particurally the air near James' shiney glasses. James carefully placed Harry back in Lily's arms, gently running his hand down Harry's face.

Lily looked up from her son towards me and maybe Peter.

"Stop hovering Remus," she demanded, "Harry wants to meet his uncle, don't you Harry?" she cooed.

Nervously I walked to stand by her; I was acutely aware of James and Sirius' stares. I have no idea what James is thinking, but I didn't think it really mattered.

"Isn't he precious?" Lily asked me.

"He is," I smiled.

"Hey Harry. This is your Uncle Remus. He's one of the nicest people you'll meet," she looked at Sirius, "and he'll probably even be allowed to hold you before your godfather."

Startled I asked, "Why?" How is it that she can trust me so much, when I can barely trust myself?

"You won't drop him. Not that Sirius would intentionally," she explained hurriedly to the crestfallen Sirius.

Harry's eyes opened. I heard somewhere that most babies are born with blue eyes, so I was shocked to see the bright green eyes in Harry's face.

"He has your eyes," I told Lily.

"Good," she laughed, "at least he gets something from me."

"Shouldn't you get some rest, Lily?" James rushed back to her side. I guess he finally realized the "traitor" was standing too close to his wife.

"James," Lily said coldly, "you are the reason I am in need of rest."

Sirius snickered.

James winced, remembering her earlier yells.

It was almost like we were a family once more. Lily, and Harry now that I think of it, brought us back together. Even when she tried to intervene, I never felt welcome at any of the gathering James and Sirius had. Finally, I had my family back.

It hurt that James automatically chose Sirius as Harry's godfather, though I would never admit it aloud. Werewolves are unacceptable guardians of children, so it wasn't like I could have been if they wanted; it felt like I was being excluded from the close-knit family. But today, I felt included again. Maybe it's a foolish thought, but I'm happier being Harry's "uncle" than I would have been as Harry's godfather. The way Lily said it, I felt like I was already related to Harry; I didn't have to sign a legal document to make it so.

I can tell Harry's going to be similar to James, at least in appearance. I can only hope he will take after Lily in spirit. There's a good chance: he has Lily's eyes which are the window into her soul. I'm lucky to have a friend, and sister, in Lily.

In the midst of this war, I can still see the innocence. Harry is just a child; he has no prejudices and knows no hatred. Lily will raise him right. No matter how much he will grow to look like James, Lily will make sure he takes after her in character.

A/N: There's not as much Lily in the story as I would have liked, but it would have been difficult for me to include a woman giving labor into a conversation. This story is probably most like chapter one of _Seeing the Moonlight_. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will appreciate any feedback, especially on how to improve my writing, but please, no flames.


End file.
